Grease
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: A Flight 29 Down Story


Chapter 1

Senior Year

Taylor Hagan drove her white convertible up Hartwell High's long curved driveway. The doors creaked as they opened up and out stepped the blond girl along with two others. Daley Marin and Abby Fujimoto.

They all laughed at how awesome it was to finally be seniors. They imagined themselves calling the shots at Hartwell and the possibility of those things actually happening felt funny to the girls as they walked into the vast courtyard.

"You ready ladies?" Taylor asked and they both nodded and followed Taylor walking, swinging their hips and laughing the whole way in.

Chapter 2

I Don't Take Stuff From Nobody

Eric McGorrill was upset. And when he was upset, his voice became very loud. so loud in fact, that everyone within a two foot radius of him could hear what he had to say.

'Oh man. My schedule this year is really bad. I have the worst teachers at Hartwell for all of my classes! How rigged can you get?'

"Calm down buddy. Ian said who was walking with Eric and Nathan to their next class, "I'm sure by the end of the week you'll get used to the way things are. It just takes a few days to become accustomed to something."

Nathan McHugh laughed.

"Thanks for the help Ian but I think Eric'll be fine. He's naturally negative and whines all the time. That's just who he is.'

"Right." Eric said then realized what Nathan had been talking about. "Hey!" he said and Nathan laughed harder.

"Guys. Shook'll be handing out detentions left and right if we skip class this year." Ian sad and Eric scoffed.

'What is this Ian? Ninth grade? We're seniors now and I for one am psyched.

"Oh yeah why is that?' a guy named Damon asked who had heard the boys talking.

"Because. I can do whatever the elephant i want to now. I am officially done. I, Eric McGorrill, do not, and will not, under any circumstances, take any sugar coated junk from anybody this year! And that is final!"

Damon rolled his eyes and said" Look out rule breaker because here comes Dr. Shook now."

"How was the trip Eric?' the headmaster of Heartwell asked. Eric froze.

"A big adventure that was for sure."

'What was it you boys were saying?" he looked Eric straight in the eye." Something about ditching class, just for the elephant of it?"

'No way. I love learning honest. I would never ditch one of your lectures sir. never in a million years would i dream of missing it."

'Okay…. well have a good year and by the way aren't you supposed to be in French class right now?"

Damon held his laughter in until Dr. Shook asked "Well? are you just going to stand there all period or should you put that love of learning to good use?'

'The second one sounds like a great option." Eric said" I'll get right on that sir."

"Yes you will. See you boys later then.' and with that he left.

Eric had never felt so embarrassed in his life as he felt right now. The other boys laughed and Nathan said

"Wow Eric. Nice try. Look like you have to take junk from somebody around here even though you are a big, bad senior. how does that feel?"

"shut up Nathan. I could have said something else to him but I am a good person and don't say bad things aloud."

'Uh. sorry dude." Nathan said "I think your getting confused with Lissa."

"I will show you Nathan Mchugh. One of these days!' Eric promised and Nathan took off running down the hallway with the other boys laughing behind him.

Chapter 3

Melissa!

"Hey Jackson!" Daley yelled happily as he turned around to face her.

"What?"

"I have a huge, sexy surprise for you. Wait'll you get a hold of it!" Daley smiled mischievously at Cody Jackson, the resident bad boy of the school and waited for his response.

Cody Jackson laughed a little surprised at Daley's new attitude. A sexy surprise? From someone like Daley? She wasn't his type exactly but he wanted to know what it was so he said' I have no idea what you're talking about Daley, but I like surprises. I'd be into that. What is it?'

She pulled something out from behind her back and Melissa Wu stood there in front of him with a giant smile on her face.

"Melissa!" Jackson cried, officially deciding that he loved surprises.

'Jackson?" Melissa asked wondering if he would remember her from this summer. From the look on his face, he obviously hadn't stopped thinking about her. Melissa was glad for that because she hadn't been able to think of anything but Jackson much this summer either.

Daley watched the exchange happily from her spot beside Melissa. It felt good to see the usually stone faced boy smile.

"What are you doing here?' he asked. Jackson hadn't expected Melissa to show up at a bonfire on campus much, but fortunately for him, she had decided to come.

"Enjoying the night with Taylor and Abby. What about you?"

Jackson shifted in his place." Same thing but i didn't expect to see you here! Wow! I thought you wanted to stay home! And what about art school in New York City?"

'I changed my mind." Melissa said." I wanted to try locally first."

"I can't believe this!" jackson jumped a little excitedly and it got really quiet.

"What are you guys looking at?' he asked as the group stared at Jackson, jumping up and down on the grass. Wasn't he supposed to be a dangerous guy?

"You look like a moron." Eric said and Jackson rolled his eyes. Uncomfortable now, he looked at Melissa, the girl he had felt so connected to this summer at the beach and put the expressionless mask back on.

"Sweet baby. Glad to see a fine girl like you here. Beats the girls we usually get attached to. Bunch of bozos with fake body parts.'

"Jackson?' Melissa was beyond confused. Who was Jackson trying to be? Eric? Since when did someone like Jackson ever listen to Eric?! It wasn't making any sense to her.

"Jackson. Are you alright? what's wrong?"Melissa asked shocked at what she was seeing. Jackson wasn't like this. This was total Eric personality. Was he crazy?

Jackson didn't miss a beat. He was on too much of a roll to stop now.

"What's the matter Melly? You feeling okay? Maybe you should go lie down or go to the nurse or something like that if you don't feel too good."

'I just feel -" Melissa took a deep breath"You are acting like Eric. Not the Jackson I know. Why pretend to be Eric when i like you as you. Cody Jackson. That's it. Just Jackson."

"Well Mel you know the island? We all spent a pretty long time there. Maybe I switched bodies with Eric when i got sick. You should abduct me and take me home with you and we can help each other out and you can jog my memory a little bit."

Eric laughed and made a couple kissy noises to indicate what he was talking about. By then Melissa had had enough.

"Cody Jackson. You're a jerk and a loser and I wish we'd never even met!" Melissa said angry and sad. She stormed off with Daley laughing and Taylor blowing Eric a kiss as she walked away.

The boys were roaring with laughter at what just went down between Jackson and Melissa. Jackson however didn't think he had been funny at all. He stared after Melissa, hurt and wishing he could have stood up for them. If only he had said how he felt she wouldn't be sad now. Man. Jackson thought I am an idiot.

Chapter 4

Sleepover

Daley knew Melissa was sad so she invited her to come to Taylor's house for a girls only sleepover. Melissa had agreed under the impression that they would get to sleep early which was never really the case at sleepovers but it was worth a try.

Jory was excitedly showing off pictures and presents from her boyfriend whose name was Travis.

"He's a deaf marine." she said" I love the uniform. he even taught me some sign language and everything."

"Wow Jory." Their voices echoed in Taylor's bedroom. Melissa tried to be happy but she couldn't help her mind from drifting back to Jackson's words to her at the fire earlier. They had seemed so unlike his happy face or the way he usually sounded. Add to that, joking and being mean to her and Melissa felt like she had seen a totally different person this summer from who Jackson was pretending to be at the fire. She didn't like it and decided to go outside.

Taylor's yard was huge and the giant inground pool she had there was calling her name. Melissa stepped into it after changing out of her sneakers and swam around a little, daydreaming, even though it was late at night. She imagined Jackson holding her close as he swam around, splashing her with warm water and kissing him under the starry sky from her place in his arms…

All of that was how she wanted it to be. Her heart broke hearing Jackson say those idiotic things to her and she felt a few tears escape from her eyes.

Slowly she started singing a song.

Guess mine is not the first heart broken

My eyes are not the first to cry

I'm not the first to know

There's just no getting over you

You know I'm just a fool who's willing

To sit around and wait for you

But, baby, can't you see

There's nothing else for me to do?

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm out of my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."

My heart is saying, "Don't let go.

Hold on til the end."

And that's what I intend to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm out of my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

After a while she felt better and after drying off went back inside. She would just have to wait it out and see if Jackson ever changed back into the wonderful person she had met over the summer. Melissa was hopelessly devoted to Cody Jackson and at the rate things had been going, she always would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Baseball

Jackson needed to get his mind off of Melissa Wu. He hadn't really slept that well that night after the fire and he felt horrible that he had let Eric enter his mind and make him say the things he had. Of course, Jackson didn't blame Eric for anything last night. It had been Jackson's fault. Jackson had said those mean things to Melissa. Jackson had made Melissa cry.

So now he was here. At the park. Alone. playing baseball. He had spotted some kids playing and asked to join in. They said yes and Jackson was up.

"God that Melissa Wu." the catcher seemed to be saying 'She's something. I'd like it if we could-" he trailed off focusing on the ball sailing toward him.

"Look at Jackson" he said now as he looked at the catcher with a smile on his face "He can't even swing." Jackson was sort of getting mad now as the catcher kept talking to him.

'What kind of a ball player are you?"

'I'm not actually." he said and the catcher laughed

"Figures. Try again. Here." he waited as the pitcher threw the ball straight into the catchers glove.

"Strike 2" the ump said. Jackson took a deep breath."Focus Cody come on!" he tried but he was having trouble focusing on anything but Melissa! The catcher said something else about her and Jackson swung as hard as he could. The ball connected with the wooden bat and sailed off into left field. Jackson smiled. That was better.

"Foul ball!" the ump said and the snap of the catchers teeth sent Jackson spiraling.

'Hear that badass Melissa said she loves me."

okay. Jackson thought now you crossed the line. The voices weren't talking about Melissa. he reasoned. He had never seen these people before today. He doubted they even knew who Melissa Wu was, but he felt himself get angry and the ump got heated and they were fighting.

"put the bat down!" somebody else yelled. Jackson dropped the bat and walked up to the ump.

The sheer mass of Jackson was six feet even. A considerable amount taller than the scrawny ump who kind of looked like Eric in some way, He needed to say something before he left the boys in the park.

"Don't talk about Melissa that way.' he said blue eyes, flashing the ump's green ones with hidden feelings of anger and something else important. It was as if he needed to protect her, even though she wasn't there. The ump was scared and muttered an "I'm sorry." before Jackson left the boys staring after him in shock at what just happened.

What is wrong with you? Jackson asked himself as he headed home. Standing up for Melissa to those boys in the park was good but he didn't know why he had done it. They weren't talking about his Melissa. They didn't even know her! but still hearing the catcher talk like he had made Jackson realize if he could protect Melissa with people he didn't even know than he could stand up for their love in front of people he did know. And that's what he was on his way to do.

Chapter 5

Another Name

Taylor, Daley, Eric and Nathan were sitting in their cars watching a movie. The screen was being projected onto a brick wall like an old drive in from the 60's.

"This is cool!" Taylor smiled at Eric who put his arm around her in the white Lexus Taylor drove.

Nathan and Daley were kissing each other passionately and before they knew it, they were laying down in the back of Nathan's blue Nisan and making noises.

'I don't want to hurt you Daley." Nathan sad in between kisses." I would never, ever hurt you…"

"Stop for a sec." She said taking a big, deep breath to calm down. "If we do do it can you call me something else?"

" Why?" Nathan was confused now. He looked at her and Daley explained" Just in case something happens and either one of us gets freaked out. We're seniors Nathan but I'm really….. nervous…. and ...hot...Go!" Daley said and Nathan kissed her again.

"What do you want me to call you Daley?" Nathan asked being considerate as Daley hungrily kissed him, exasperatedly and wanting more.

"Dina."

"okay Dina, Nathan said introducing himself to Daley as if they had never met before.' I'm Nathan McHugh. Nice to meet you.'

Daley laughed and they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor and Eric eventually got the same idea that Nathan and Daley had and were on their way to heaven and back.

"A new name?" Eric asked confused." I don't know. Edna?"

"EDNA! NO! are you insane!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Well! Then okay if we are gonna play that game right now than what do you want?"

"Tina." Taylor said "My name is Tina. I'm here with my sister, Dina."

'Awesome." Eric said, a little happier. "Can you kiss me now?"

Taylor did and Eric flipped her body over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daley and Nathan were sweating and hot and they weren't even there yet!

"Daley. Daley' Nathan moaned breathing heavily.

"What's my name?" Daley asked too hot to care what Nathan called her now but they had made a deal and he wasn't one to break promises.

"Dina. Sorry. Soooooooooooo sorry Dina." Nathan came and Daley smiled, Nathan and her relationship was going good and especially after tonight, it would be even better.

Chapter 6

Melissa, Would you wear my ring?

Jackson and Melissa were at the same drive in movie the others were, though they didn't know it. Jackson sat watching the movie though not really paying any attention to it. He kept looking sideways at Melissa and he felt better than he had all week, just by seeing her smile.

He tried to slip his purple class ring off of his finger but it was stuck. He put it underneath a stable part of his car and slipped it off, jerking back and hitting Melissa in the right boob by accident.

"Ow." Melissa said and Jackson tried not to laugh as he said" I'm so sorry."

"Watch out next time okay?" Melissa asked "That really hurt."

"You're over reacting Mel, I'm sorry." Jackson smiled at her and turned and unbuckled himself, turning to face her.

"Honestly, Melissa. I care about you. You're my best friend. I want to try being with you for real if you'll let me."

"I'd like that very much Jackson. I appreciate you being honest with me." Melissa put her face closer to jackson's and they kissed once.

"I have something important to ask you Mel." Jackson held out the purple ring in his long fingers, the stone shining in the light from the screen.

"Would you wear this?" He asked, eyes sincere and honest. Melissa was surprised he had asked her so suddenly, but she smiled and leaned close to him.

"Really?'

"Yes." Melissa was amazed at his brutal honesty now alone with her.

"I would Jackson. Thank you so much. This was really sweet of you to ask me to wear it."

"You're welcome Melissa." Jackson said happily accepting her as she placed her head in the place between his head and neck. It felt amazing to both of went back to watching the movie content to stay just as they were right now.

Chapter 7

Respect is earned

"I am so happy Jackson." Melissa said cuddling close to him and holding one of his hands in hers."Respect is earned."

"I heard that too. And it's true.' Jackson said kissing her hair and squeezing Melissa's hand which he was holding.

"Guess what Jackson?" Melissa asked with a hint of something in her eyes that he couldn't place.

"What?"

"You have earned my respect. But I want you to respect me also."

"Of course Melissa. I promise." Jackson gave her a big kiss and Melissa's heart soared. This was the jackson she was more than familiar with and wanted him to stay.

He would stay with her. She hoped forever.

As quickly as it had all righted itself, the tension was there still and Jackson couldn't ignore his pain downstairs any more.

Chapter 8

Slow and Steady

Jackson and Melissa looked at each other, as if they were both asking the same question without saying anything to each other. Melissa swallowed and nodded telling Jackson she wanted to and he wasn't paying attention to anything else except how much he wanted this. They moved over and kissed each other, their tongues sloshing around inside their mouths.

Melissa made noises at how wonderful this felt and jackson answered her with a few of his own.

"OH MELISSA!"

She laughed as he positioned her body underneath his and they moved as one unit.

"Jackson." Melissa said trying to breath right JACKSON GET OFF ME!" She laughed as he kissed her favorite places and bit on her chest.

'Jackson. It's so fast. Can we just go slow for a little while first so that I can…. get ready?'

"Well slow and steady are two totally different thing Mel," Jackson told her too excited to stop what he was doing. 'Which do you want? Slow or Steady?"

"Can I have both?"

"Yeah Just it's that this is steady. I'll slow up but this is what you're agreeing to when you say you want to go steady with a person."

"I'm not ready Jackson."

"okay I know Mel, sorry if i scared you." Jackson said easing off of her into an upright hated himself for going too far. he was better than that. They were more than that. He needed this. He wanted this. Melissa. Jackson wanted Melissa.

Chapter 9

Maybe I Am

Daley stood up and paced the length of the bathroom. She hadn't had her period in a week and was getting nervous. Nathan was her boyfriend and they had agreed to go like they were for a while longer but the way Abby and Taylor were grilling her with questions right now was worse than anything she had heard in her life.

'Daley," Taylor spun her body around to face hers" Are you pregnant?!"

"Maybe." she said just to get them off her back but the more Daley thought about it, the more it seemed like a possibility.

If so, Nathan is the father.

"Is it Nathan's?' Abby asked as if they were able to read her mind.

"No.' Daley told them, scared now. "You guys don't know who I played with. Neither is it any of your business."

"Sorry.' They said

"If I am then please just keep it between us okay?" Daley asked, hoping Taylor would refrain from being the center of attention long enough until everything blew over but Daley figured, odds weren't that good.

Chapter 10

Rumors

By the time Daley got outside everyone knew about her supposed pregnancy.

"Great Taylor. So glad you did what I asked you to do for me." Daley said adding sarcastically, "For a minute there, I thought you were my friend."

"I am. Honest. Babies are just so exciting I had to tell somebody." But Daley knew that was a lie. She had made a mistake, telling Taylor about it in the first place. She had made the mistake of agreeing to play with Nathan at all. She might have gotten pregnant now because of it…

Suddenly Daley felt like she couldn't get air and her palms were sweaty. She ran inside to puke and ended up running into Eric instead.

"You and football guy are having a baby! wow. "Eric said adding,: Can I come take pictures when it's born?"

Daley felt light headed and sick inside. She swatted at Eric and hit him in the face as she ran away from the other kids, too busy spreading the rumor to even notice Daley was gone.

Chapter 11

Back in the drive in, Jackson sat gritting his teeth and trying his hardest to go slow, like Melissa wanted. The problem was, he couldn't figure out where to go now except down.

"Jackson?!" Melissa was shocked "I thought you said we could go slow!"

"Melissa." Jackson said feigning surprise. God it felt so damn good to say her name. They sank down into his car slowly kissing Melissa's face and neck. This feels so good. Jackson repeated to himself silently.

"Melissa…"

She on the other hand had other plans.

"Cody Jackson! Get off!' Melissa fought her way up for the air she was missing and Jackson froze.

'Melissa. I am so sorry I crossed the line."

"Yes you did. And now look what I'm doing. Leaving." Melissa yelled getting out of the car and giving Jackson back his purple ring.

"That's what you get for disrespecting me."

"But Mel, wait!' Jackson said desperately trying to make amends. "Don't I mean something to you? Doesn't this mean anything? This summer at the beach mean anything? Doesn't out love mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does Jackson. But I'm not ready for sex yet. I want to go slow and you don't so I'm leaving." Melissa walked away with Jackson calling after her.

"You can't walk out of a drive in!" but Melissa was already gone.

Chapter 12

Helpless

Jackson walked around outside for the rest of the movie. Wishing he was holding Melissa like he had this summer. They had so much fun together. Didn't she remember any of that? It was all lost now though.

He wished he brought his guitar but he had decided to leave the wooden accompaniment at home before he left. So in despair and longing for the person he couldn't have Jackson sang a song.

Stranded at the drive in Branded a fool What will they say Monday at school?

Sandy, can't you see I'm in misery? You made a start, now we're apart There's nothing left for me

Love has flown all alone I sit and wonder why, oh? Why you left me, oh Sandy

Oh Sandy, baby, someday When high school is done Somehow, someway Our two worlds will be one

In Heaven forever And ever we will be Oh please, say you'll stay Oh Sandy

Sandy my darling', you hurt me real bad You know it's true But baby you gotta believe me when I say I'm helpless without you

Love has flown all alone I sit I wonder why Why you left me, oh Sandy? Sandy, Sandy, why, oh Sandy?

Jackson left the drive in feeling horrible and wishing he hadn't disrespected Melissa like that. He would never lose himself in her without her permission again. Jackson was sure of that. Too bad Melissa hadn't stuck around long enough to hear that.

Chapter 13

Street Racing

Jackson and Nathan were getting ready for a car competition and Jackson was driving because Nathan had gotten sick before he started. He looked at the guy in the other car, thinking he owned the entire road and Jackson smirked.

'Ready Go!" and they were off.

Melissa and the other girls watched from higher up and she smiled when she saw Jackson leap ahead of the other car by a landslide.

Once more around the track and everybody cheered. Jackson had won the race!

It was at this time that Melissa had made an important decision. She wouldn't force Jackson to change for his friends. He was wired a certain way and he knew that she loved him as much as she did, so instead of making him change, she would.

Standing, with new found purpose Melissa Wu smiled and said good bye to her former shy self. She was planning something that was totally outside of her comfort zone, but if it went well, Melissa Wu knew it was going to be worth it.

Love was about making sacrifices and she was in love. Real and honest true love. And because of this love Melissa knew it was okay to let go of herself and do what she wanted to do for Jackson. He would love it because it came from her and they would love each other forever no matter what other people thought.

Chapter 14

Carnival

Jackson was walking through the carnival with Damon and Nathan and the other boys from Hartwell. The carnival was an important attraction this weekend because summer was coming and everyone went all out for it.

"Why in the world are you wearing a jean jacket in 90 degree weather?" Eric asked as Jackson came around the ferris wheel.

He didn't need to tell Melissa that he had decided to change for her too.

"Hey Nathan!" Daley yelled from the top of the ferris wheel where she was riding with Jory and Ian,"False alarm! The doctor said so!"

"What?!" he yelled up to her "You're spinning so fast Daley. I can't understand you."

" THEN READ THIS." she said giving Nathan a giant, mushy kiss." I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU AND AM NOT PREGNANT! IT WAS A FALSE ALARM!"

"YES!" he said pumping his fist in the air.

'What are you two lovebirds celebrating?" Eric asked

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Nathan said though Daley's kiss. That was all she could focus on right now anyway.

Chapter 15

Melissa's Transformation

Standing in front of Taylor Hagan's body mirror Melissa smiled a little nervous. She was going to do it. All of it. For Jackson. Her Jackson.

"Perfect." she sighed coating her full lips in gloss and smacking them together.

"Funny", Taylor came up behind her and gave Melissa a hug. "You are so different he might get us confused. You are kind of starting to look like me."

"I do not." Melissa said sighing heavily excited and nervous at the same time." Jackson meet the sexy Melissa you have always wanted."

And with that they both set out for the carnival.

Chapter 16

Wanting Cody Jackson

Jackson laughed at something the boys were saying and took his turn on the strenghth game they were playing. The bell dinged and Jackson smiled.

Strong and sexy. Melissa would like that. He was satisfied with his accomplishment today as Nathan and Eric saw someone coming over to the group.

"Holy crap…." Eric said

"Is it really you" Nathan asked

Then Jackson caught what they were looking at and his eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open…

Taylor and daley smiled at the boys.

"Come meet our new friend." they said as Melissa stepped out of the crowd to all three boys gaping at her new look.

"JAAAAAAAACKSOOOOONNNN….." she said flirting laced into her quiet voice.

The new Melissa wore a tight leather jacket with low rise blue jeans and red skyrocket heels. Those were all Taylor's clothes but Jackson didn't care.

To be honest he couldn't stop staring at her. The clothes hugged Mel's body in all the right places and made Jackson wish they were alone so he could experience them fully.

"MELISSA!" he said too surprised to say much of anything else.

She smiled and whispered

"You like it baby?" he said nothing too shocked to speak. Melissa was beautiful. She continued with" You're the only one I want. Cody Jackson." she stepped closer and kept going." Cody Jackson."

Happy they both felt the same way Jackson and Melissa danced and sang a song.

I got chills, they're multiplying And I'm losing control 'Cause the power, you're supplying It's electrifying!

You better shape up, 'cause I need a man And my heart is set on you You better shape up, you better understand To my heart I must be true Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo,Oo,Oo honey

You're the one that I want

You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need Oh yes indeed

If you're filled with affection You're too shy to convey Meditate in my direction Feel your way

I better shape up, 'cause you need a man I need a man who can keep me satisfied I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove You better prove that my faith is justified Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need Oh yes indeed

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need Oh yes indeed

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need Oh yes indeed

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want

Jackson and Melissa would always be together.


End file.
